


Love Service

by DamnLuciel



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Humor, Bad English, Bad Puns, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Reader works at a hotel, Romance, Skeleton Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: You got a new job at a hotel and some strange visitors show up to make your work a living hell, but not everything is as bad as it seems.





	1. The New Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Thanks for stopping by and giving my story a chance :3
> 
> Let me get some things clear before you start reading...
> 
> First: English is not my native language. I'm from germany, so I'm sorry if their should be any spelling errors inside the text. It's kinda hard for me to translate it and I have no beta-reader. So pls be gentle ^^"
> 
> Second: This is my very first Undertale/Underfell/Underswap ... WHATEVER x Reader story! I also try to figure the characters out .. ya know, some of their personalities and stuff
> 
> ...
> 
> I guess you already know how this kind of stories are working, but I'm telling you anyway
> 
> (y/n) - your name , (y/l/n) - your last name , (s/c) - skin colour , (e/c) - eye colour , (h/c) - hair colour , (h/l) - hair length
> 
> but yeah .. that should be it ^^

It was another sunny day outside. Birds are singing, the sun is shining. The perfect day to relax ... but not for you. Instead of feeling the warm sunlight on your skin, while walking through the park and enjoying the day, you were trapped inside a cold building. You sighed and leaned against the reception desk, fixing the tie around your neck. Money was more important than relaxing right know, that's at least what you thought.

 

Since the monsters came to the surface, everything seemed to change. There were more jobs taken away and flats were getting more expensive. Even your little, dusty rat hole which you kindly called 'your home', had a higher price to pay for now. 2 years ago you decided to move out of your parents household. You wanted your own life, your own free time and most important - more privacy. Turns out that your hopes were getting destroyed. The neighbours were awful and the landlord was just a weird man. Not to forget, he was sneaky and by sneaky I mean, that he tries to find out more things about you - constantly! There was one time, when you asked him why he's doing this. He, of course, first denied it but told you after a while, that he was trying to find out more about his tenants to make sure that they are no criminals or something. Luckily he wasn't in town most of the time. So ... you got your own home now, but you needed to keep it clean by yourself and earn money to buy some things and pay the rent. You decided to take a look at the newspaper, searching for a job which offered a good amount of money. To your luck, or better to say bad luck, there was a hotel near your place, which was still searching for someone. Tasks were to clean, to serve customers and mostly standing at the reception to greet new guests and gave them their keys for a room. Piece of cake right? Wrong...

 

You sighed again. Suddenly there was a ring from the bell above the door and some new voices talking with each other. _Okay (y/n), time to shine!_ You turned around, a friendly smile spreading on your face. "Welcome to Hotel Shine, how can I help you?". The two persons seemed surprised by your sudden greeting and stopped talking. You took the chance to study the new faces and then you realized it. _They are monsters! no wait - skeletons!_ To your luck both of them didn't seem to notice your shock. Of course you saw some monsters before, even your boss was one, but you never saw talking skeletons before! _Well...that was something.._

 

"WOWIE WHAT A FRIENDLY HUMAN!", the bigger one suddenly busted out. He dropped his bags to come over and took your hands in his from big, red glove covered ones. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN EXCITED TO MEET YOU HUMAN!", he said and shook your hands in excitement. Unfortunately your whole body was shaking too. His voice was loud, very loud, but it had a nice and somehow childish touch. The childish side of him was even more clear after you took a closer look at him. He was wearing a .. costume? at least it looked like one. A white, shining armor and a long, red scarf around his neck. The rest was hidden behind the desk. You were a bit taken aback but soon smiling at him again. That was until he took his hands away and the other skeleton stepped beside him and looked at you. He was wearing a blue, oversized jacket with some fluff around the hood. It was nearly summer, why was he running around with a winter jacket? and what was even more surprising - he was wearing some short, black shorts and pink flippers to that. "wanna take a photo?". You realized that you were staring at him the whole time and blushed a bit. "I-I'm sorry, it's just-", "that you never saw a talking skeleton before?", he interrupted you. Actually, you wanted to say that it was because of his weird clothing combination, but then you reminded yourself that you were currently working and it would be unprofessional, so you just nodded. "Heh, don't worry, kid. We won't get _under your skin_ ", he snickered while the bigger one growled. "OH MY GOD, SANS!". You looked a bit confused. "Aw come on, Pap's, wasn't it kinda _humerus?_ ", "AHH- ENOUGH!". You started to get his puns and chuckled a bit. Even if they were kinda bad, they were kinda good at the same time. When Sans heard your chuckles, he looked back at you and his lasting smile seemed to spread even more. Papyrus on the other side seemed even more annoyed. "ANYWAY", you looked back to Papyrus, "WE WANNA STAY FOR A WEEK". You nodded and took your book out. After both of them signed up and payed, you turned around to grab one key from the shelve. It had the number 67 engraved. "May I show you your room?", you asked politely. They accepted the offer and you walked around the desk. You walked to the elevator and let them go in first. After that, you entered too and pressed the third button. The elevator started and you could hear some classic music playing in the background. It was always the same melody but it was also relaxing. When the elevator stopped, you went out and they both followed you. You went through a very long corridor, which was mostly covered in beige and brown colours. Not to dark or to bright. The hotel was mostly a mix between a new and old design. Nothing was very high quality, but still fancy. Nevertheless, the hotel was kinda popular and well visited. It was built right in the middle of the town and you could reach every place without a problem from here. While walking, you decided to tell the skeletons some little things, like where they could find the ice machine or the bar- "A BAR?!", Papyrus interrupted surprised and you nodded. "Yes. We have bar on the 5th floor. It's open from 9 p.m until 1 a.m", you answered just as calm as usual. You could hear a chuckle, probably coming from Sans because shortly after that Papyrus told him to erase that thought of him. You didn't knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't care either. Then you stopped in front of a door with a little, golden plaque were the number 67 was to see. "Here we are", you opened it and took a step aside. Both of them entered the room and looked around. "OH STARS! THAT LOOKS EXPENSIVE AND THE BED IS SO FLUFFY", "I guess you get some _suite_ dreams in here" Papyrus growled and looked at you. "YOU NEED TO EXCUSE MY BROTHER, HE'S VERY EAGER WITH ALL THIS PUNS SOMETIMES", "Jeez bro, these aren't even all of them, I got a skele _TON_ more", "SANS". So they are brothers hm? You couldn't stop yourself from smiling. He really is the master of jokes...

 

"Okay so..", you stepped inside and tried to change the subject, "the telephone is free to use. There's also a little note underneath with my number. If you need anything, you can just call me. I will bring you some fresh towels in a minute. Anything else I can do for you?", "actually there is something you can do for me, kid", the smaller skeleton began. His brother was staring daggers at him, like a silent warning to NOT tell any other puns. "Yes sir?", you asked. Sans looked a bit flustered all of a sudden. You could swear there was a hint of blue covering his cheeks for a second. It was as fast gone as it came. Did I do something wrong? He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Can you get me some ketchup?". You raised an eyebrow for a second but nodded. "Yeah uhm..sure", "Thanks". With that you turned around and closed the door behind your leaving. _Why does he need- nevermind_ , you simply shrugged it off and walked back to the elevator.

 

 

As promised you came back with some towels and a bottle of ketchup. You stopped in front of the door and knocked. Suddenly the door swung open and Papyrus was standing in front of you. You blinked surprised. "AH HUMAN! I NEED TO SAY THAT YOU'RE REALLY QUICK WITH DOING THINGS!", "thanks?". You wanted to gave him the stuff, but instead, he grabbed your arm and pulled you inside. Gently but still fast. "MY BROTHER IS NOT HERE BUT YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT". _He's not here?_ You placed the towels and the bottle on the cabinet and checked your wristwatch. You were only gone for 10 minutes and you didn't even saw him leaving the hotel or walking through the corridors. What the hell? "HUMAN?". You realized your silence and quickly turned around to face Papyrus. "Ah-..uhm..nevermind. I was only thinking about something, I'm sorry", you apologized and smiled slightly. "THAT'S OKAY! I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT STUFF ALL THE TIME", "you do?", "YES! FOR EXAMPLE: WHAT PUZZLES I'M DOING NEXT OR HOW I GET MY BROTHER TO COLLECT HIS SOCKS OR-" ... this went on and on for a while. You were wondering if Papyrus was always such a blabber or if he was just trying to share his feelings and secrets with someone. No matter what it was, you thought it was cute. He seemed to be very kind and innocent. That made you smile even more. When he finished his monologue, you nodded. "I see", "WOWIE HUMAN, YOU ARE ALSO A GREAT LISTENER!". You chuckled and thanked him, but something was bothering you. "Uhm..Sir-", "CALL ME PAPYRUS", he interrupted. "Oh- sure. So Papyrus, could you please call me by my name instead of calling me human?", you asked still politely. This whole 'human' thing was a bit awkward. "OF COURSE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME HU-..UHM I MEAN, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?". You gasped and covered your mouth for a second. "what? you don't know my name?", you asked shocked. Of course, you were just messing with him. "YES- I MEAN NO! I KNOW YOUR NAME! OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR NAME I JUST ... WELL I ... I JUST WANT YOU TO TELL ME SO I CAN SEE IF I AM RIGHT". Clever. You smirked and pointed at the nameplate on your chest. He bent down a bit and narrowed his eye sockets to read the small letters. "AHA! SO IT'S MS. (y/l/n)!", he said and stood upright again. You nodded. "WELL THEN MS. (y/l/n), WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU SOME OF THE NEW PUZZLES I MADE?", "you made them by yourself?". That was impressive. "OF COURSE I DID! AFTER ALL, I'M THE GREATEST PUZZLE MAKER AT ALL". You chuckled again but then bowed down. "My apologizes. As much as I would like to see your puzzles, I'm afraid I need to finish my work first". You stood upright and looked at him. Instead of the enjoyable view that he was wearing all the time, there was now sadness. _Oh no... I can't handle this!_

 

"I mean-..." his gaze lit up with hope, "you can show me your puzzles after that. I would really like to see them, but I need to work until 9 p.m.". There was silence for a moment. You first thought that this would be too late for him but then, out of nowhere, he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug. "OF COURSE! I UNDERSTAND THAT AND YOU CAN VISIT ME AND MY BROTHER AS OFTEN AS YOU WANT!", "uhm Papy-", "YOUR WORK IS REALLY IMPORTANT AND I CAN WAIT AFTER YOU ARE FINISHED", "Papyrus-" , "I CAN ALSO HELP YOU WITH YOUR WORK SO WE CAN-" , **"PAPYRUS! I NEED AIR"** , "Oh..", he instantly let you go and you took a deep breath. Boy, this hug was more than just tight. "I'M SORRY, MS. (y/l/n)!". You smiled heartening and waved with your hand. "It's fine, I just .. _*heavy breathing*_ I just .. would suggest .. a little less strength next time". He looked at you with empathy and you couldn't help but pulled him back into a much more gentle hug. He hesitated but returned the hug, also gently. After a while, you let go of him and looked up. _Are his cheekbones suddenly orange or do I need glasses now?_ You decided to not ask him and changed the subject. "Do you need anything else before I-", "YES!". Oh wow, that was unexpected. "O-Okay..what is it?", "WHERE IS THE KITCHEN? I WANTED TO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI". You looked a bit confused. _Was he never in a hotel before?_ "I'm sorry, but there's no kitchen in here. If you want spaghetti, you can ask me and I order the cook to make you some". That doesn't seem to please him. "THERE'S A COOK THAT MAKES MY FOOD?", "well yeah...". He still looked unpleasant. "NYEH .. WELL OKAY CAN YOU ASK HIM TO MAKE 2 PORTIONS OF SPAGHETTI THEN?", "of course". You walked out of the room and back downstairs.


	2. Puzzle Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it anyway (:
> 
> The next one will be longer, I promise!
> 
> as before, excuse my bad english ^^"

Finally, it was evening. Just a few more minutes and your shift would be over. The day was kinda peaceful and that happened very rarely. Mostly there was someone complaining about the food or someone who wants extra - special orders that you can't afford. Luckily that didn't happened today. There have been four more people and two more monsters who checked in. It wasn't as much as usual but you won't complain about it. _It's actually much better if there are less guests to take care off_. Right after you thought this, the bell rang. You turned around to see who it was. To your surprise, it's been two other monsters. You could hear that they were females, thanks to the high-sounding chuckles. One was a fish-like looking woman with fire-red hair, which was bound in a ponytail. She wore a black leather jacket, a red neckcloth, some black, tight jeans and boots. The other one was much smaller and looked kinda like a yellow dinosaur. She wore a black dress, which had white points all over it and some big, nerdy glasses. Both of them looked adorable together and were holding hands. _Are they a couple?_ You're thoughts were soon interrupted when a hand slammed against your desk. You twitched and blinked in surprise. They were already standing right in front of you.

"Got a free room, punk?"

 

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

You sighed relieved when you put your work clothes back in the locker. Instead you wore some (f/c) jeans, a (f/c) hoodie and some worn out sneakers now. That was much better and more comfy. Your (h/c), (h/l) hair pulled back in a lazy bun. You went out of the small changing room and back to the main floor were you've meet your co-worker, Derek. As soon as he saw you, he quickly run over and pulled you into a hug. Your legs were dangling a few inches over the floor, thanks to his size. 

"hey sis! how's it goin?", he said cheerfully and spin you around before setting you back down again. You looked at him, still a bit dizzy but smiling. 

"pretty good..there were fewer people complaining about the 'horrible service' than usual", you said sarcastically. He chuckled a bit. You and Derek known each other for a while now. Not only because of work, he's also one of your neighbours. The only one that is amicable, to be honest. When you moved in two years ago, he was the first person who offered you some help and you gladly accepted. Since then you two were hanging out sometimes. You didn't knew that he was working at the same place when you came here to ask for the job. You never asked him before where he was working, so it was a big surprise. Unfortunately, you couldn't work together, because your boss decided that only one person per shift would be enough, but at least you could see him during the shift change. You two talked a bit before he turned around to go to the changing room. 

"Where are you goin?", he asked confused as he saw that you walked to the elevator.

"Hm? Oh, I wanna visit a .. friend", you said hesitantly. After all, you promised Papyrus that you would visit him again today, so he could show you his puzzles, right? and you're not a person who breaks promises, even if you were hella tired. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Here in the hotel?", he asked again. You just nodded. What else should you tell him? _Hey I go and visit some skeleton that I barely know because I made a promise?_ Nah ... calling him a friend was more easy and you knew that Derek wouldn't ask anymore questions this way. And you were right! He just shrugged and went into to changing room, closing the door behind him. 

 

__________________________________________________________________ 

 

The time you spend with the skelebros was really good. Both of them were funny in their own way and they had great personalities. Something you didn't expected at first. After talking for a while, you and Papyrus decided to try one of his new puzzles. **Tried** was in that case the right word. 

"NO YOU NEED TO DO IT LIKE THIS!"

_"but I did already! what about this?"_

"NO! AHH WAIT LET ME HELP YOU"

Yep, it was official. You had absolutely no clue how this kind of puzzles should work, but that wasn't just your fault. Papyrus tried to explain to you how they work, but his explanations were ... well ... let's say they weren't really helpful .You was confused and leaned back against your chair. A sighs escaped your lips as you heard a slight chuckle from the side.

"you could help me, you know?", you said and turned your head to the side. Sans was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of ketchup in his hands, watching both of you. The only thing he did was just sitting there and laughing about your confusion. Or, of course, making some puns. He just smiled back at you and shook his head.

"THAT LAZYBONES WON'T HELP YOU"

"He's right kid. You could say I'm literally _bone idle_ ". You narrowed your eyes at him and turned back to the puzzle in front of you. _Great help, I remember that!_ After a few minutes of silence, Papyrus leaned back. He put a hand on his jaw and it looked like he was thinking about something. You wondered about what, until you looked back at the puzzle that was still unfinished at the same point you failed earlier. _Wait ... he doesn't know how to solve his own puzzles?_

"I NEED TO SAY THAT I REALLY DID A GREAT JOB! I CAN'T EVEN SOLVE IT MYSELF!"

 _No way_. If he can't solve it, how was you supposed to do that?! You feel like he was messing around with you, but on the other side, it was somehow funny. You chuckled and put a finger on your lips to suppress it, but it was already to late. Papyrus looked back at you and blushed a shade of orange as he realized why you were laughing. 

"m-maybe .. we should do s-something else", you said still a bit laughing. The tall skeleton just nodded in agreement and put the puzzle pieces back in the box. Like magic, it was gone and nowhere to see anymore. He scratched his cheekbone in a shy way. When you looked up, you saw the clock behind him. It was already 11 p.m. You haven't even noticed that you've been here since two hours already. You stood up and earned the gazes of the Bros. 

"but let's do it another time, it's already late and I don't wanna disturb you any longer", you said in your old politely tone, the same you had every time you were working. Even if all of this was pretty amusing, you didn't forget your manners. Plus you really needed some sleep now. 

"Should I bring you home?", Sans asked suddenly. You was a bit surprised that he offered something like this, but shook your head. 

"It's fine, my flat is just a few blocks away from here", you said. He smiled and fell back at the bed.

"if you say s-"

"YOU CAN SLEEP HERE IF YOU WANT", Papyrus interrupted you both. Sans looked like someone punched him right in the none-existing stomach after hearing that. He quickly sat back up and looked at the taller skeleton.

"Pap, I don't think that's a good idea"

"WHY NOT? WE COULD MAKE A SLEEPOVER!"

"No really bro, that's-"

"Sans is right", you said quickly before they could argue anymore. You walked over to the door and turned around to face them. "I really need to go home. We can see each other tomorrow again. I need to take a shower and something to eat. It was fun with you guys", you said and offered a smile. Papyrus were about to say something, but closed his mouth again and just nodded. He seemed to understand that you're right. "Also, if you need something you can call my friend and co-worker, Derek. It's the same number. See ya", you said and walked out of the door. You went to the elevator and stepped inside. The classic music started to play and you leaned against the wall behind you. You could feel the fatigue that overcame you in waves and went through your whole body. You yawn and placed a hand before your mouth. The elevator stopped and you walked outside. Derek was nowhere to see. _He's probably by one of the guests_. You went out of the hotel and walked home. The cold night breeze stroke against your (s/c) cheeks and blew through your (h/c), (h/l) hair. You looked up at the sky. The stars were clearly to see and the moonlight shined brightly down on you. Ones again, a smile spread across your lips. _What a wonderful night_.

When you arrived at home and searched for your keys, you feel like someone or something was watching you from the distance. When you turned around, you saw a shade and a flickering, blue light before the darkness ones again took over the place. You blinked a few times, even rubbed your eyes and looked at the spot again, but there was nothing. _Was that just my imagination?_ You shrugged and walked into your home, closing the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See you soon <3


End file.
